futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Bender's Big Score
Bender's Big Score is the first of four straight-to-DVD movies based on the animated series Futurama, released on November 27, 2007. The movie is written by Ken Keeler and David X. Cohen. Established characters appearing include among others the Nibblonians, Seymour (Fry's dog), Barbados Slim (the limboer who always defeats Hermes), Morbo, Santa Claus Robot, the God space entity, Al Gore, and Zapp Brannigan. The plot also heavily involves several new characters; a trio of Nudist Alien Scammers, Head Museum technician Lars Fillmore and a narwhal named Leelu. As a bonus, the DVD also includes a 1/2 hour episode of Everybody Loves Hypnotoad, featuring the Hypnotoad. Plot Two years ago the executives of the Box Network (an allusion to the Fox Network) canceled Planet Express's contract. Now those executives have been fired and ground into a fine, pink powder, so Planet Express is back "on the air." They throw a party to celebrate, during which Hermes is decapitated and his body crushed. His head is placed in a jar while his body is repaired. The man that performs the procedure, Lars Fillmore, takes an immediate liking to Leela, much to Fry's chagrin. Meanwhile, Labarbara goes back to her former husband, Barbados Slim. During a delivery to a nude beach planet, Leela points out a Bender tattoo on Fry's ass, of which Fry was unaware. While on the beach, a trio of scammer aliens use flimsy excuses to get the entire Planet Express crew to sign petitions and provide their e-mail addresses. Upon returning to Earth, the entire crew receives hundreds of spam messages. The crew responds to the offers and Bender is infected with a virus. The scammers fool Professor Farnsworth into signing over his business to them, and they show up to take over. Bender's virus compels him to obey the scammers without question. The scammers are drawn to the tattoo on Fry's buttocks, which is revealed to contain the code for paradox-correcting time travel. Bender reads this binary code, which summons a time sphere from God. Nibbler then reveals his sentience, explaining that using the code even once could destroy the universe, but they ignore him. Nibbler calls in some Kitten class attack ships to stop the scammers only to be defeated by chairs. Nudar uses the sphere to go back to last night, meeting his past self and they "ended up at my place, or shall I say, our place.", making out with his past self. Farnsworth, though it was revolting, knows a paradox when he sees it, accidentally crushing yesterday Nudar with his Smell-O-Scope. Because the time portal is only one way and cannot bring them back to the present, the scammers have Bender use the code to steal valuable objects from Earth's past, waiting out the time between in a limestone cave beneath Planet Express. They also have Bender replace the Professor's Sphere-O-Boom doomsday device, placing it with a rose. During this time, Hermes asks Bender to travel back in time and kill an earlier version of himself for a replacement body. However, Zoidberg unknowingly attaches Hermes's head the wrong way, making him facing backwards. The angry bureaucrat then chases Zoidberg. Meanwhile, the Professor and the Harlem Globetrotters analyzes the time-travel code. Though the Professor states that time travel is impossible (forgetting that they went back to Roswell), Ethan Bubblegum Tate figures out that paradox-free time travel is possible. The factor that corrects the paradoxes is the doom field, which, if raised exponentially, could destroy the fabric of causality, exactly what Nibbler was trying to tell them. Zoidberg and Hermes then run in. The scientists are shocked about Hermes' duplicate body. The doom field results in all time-travel duplicates, including Hermes' new body, to be essentially doomed. Hermes practically doesn't care, as he will need the duplicate body long enough to win back Labarbara. Once Bender has stolen everything of value from history, the scammers finally care if the universe gets destroyed. They decide to destroy the time-travel code by killing Fry and blanking Bender's memory. Fry uses the time code to escape to January 1, 2000, the day he was frozen, and Bender is sent back to kill him. Bender creates a duplicate of himself when he needs to use the bathroom, going back nineteen seconds. Then another Bender in a tuxedo appears, claiming to be from "way at the end", putting a rub-on time code on Fry's butt. The second duplicate catches Fry as he appears in the past and attempts to kill him, only to have his feelings for Fry and his inability to urinate to cause an overload. Fry shoves him in a cryogenic-tube before he can explode. Fry leaves and the original Bender fails to catch him. He tries to commit suicide only to learn that he was in a 20th century phone booth. He begins to search for Fry, going through a list of names in a phone book. He skips past a hobo named Fry (who later appeared in a house) and his former girlfriend Michelle, making out with her new boyfriend, Constantine. Benders spends the next twelve years hunting Fry, one of which, causes Al Gore to lose the election to George Bush. After ending up at Yancy's house, mistaking Philip J. Fry II for his friend, he is directed to the North Poole ("You want Uncle Phil. He lives at the North Pole on a fishing boat.") While attempting to stow aboard a boat, Bender spots a bearded Fry and chases after him, temporarily sidetracked by Al Gore, who couldn't control his Hybrataxi. Eventually, Bender blows up Panucci's Pizza when Fry walks inside, also turning Seymour to dolomite. Once Bender returns to report his apparent success, the scammers wipe his memory of the code, 50 Terabytes of porn and the virus. Then suddenly, Fry shows up at his own funeral. He explains that in the past, he couldn't buy pizza from Panucci's with his future money (which can talk), so he went to Applied Cryogenics for free pizza, but it had turned cold. He then went back an hour to eat the pizza when it was still warm. After talking with the Fry who locked Bender in the cryogenic tube, he realized that his frozen self still had 20th century dollars. But he accidentally touches his frozen butt, and slips on the chair that caused him to fall into the tube. Once his younger self gets out of the tube, the 3007 Fry froze himself for 7.95 years. Bender then tries to kill him again but the Professor stops him, informing him that when the time code duplicates a living thing, the copy is always doomed. Nibbler then destroys the time travel tattoo to keep the scammers from abusing it further, as well as saving 40% of Fry's rectum. Despite the fact that the code was gone, the scammers plunge Earth into poverty. What happened to the Fry Bender murdered is also explained. In the paradox in which Fry decides to live above Punucci's, he lives his 20th century life, delivering pizzas, spending time with his family and using his seven leaf clover against Yancy in basketball. Eventually, he gets over Leela, deciding to find his own purpose in life. When he sees a poor narwhal named Leelu, he decides to be her feeder, as he is the only one who can assist her in eating. But when Leelu is released into the wild, Fry enlists Panucci's cousin Leroy to find Leelu and bring her back to New York. After two years of catching narwhals and eating nothing but sausage, they find her. But noticing that she was interesting in a male narwharl, he decides to let her go. Even during this depression, Leela and Lars decide to get married. Fry tries to stop the wedding by replacing a pen full of ink with a pen with no ink but Lars had an extra. Meanwhile, Hermes was able to win back Labarbara by zippering up her dress, which Barbados was unable to do. But Leela accidentally hits him with the empty pen, resulting in a chandelier slicing off his head and crushing his duplicate body. The Professor explains that he expected that, since all duplicates are doomed. Lars becomes agitated by this news and calls off the wedding. Larbarbara then leaves Hermes again for Barbados, even though his original body is close to fixing. Earth President Richard Nixon is tricked into selling Earth to the scammers and everyone is forced to immigrate off the planet. The Planet Express Crew moves to Neptune. After learning that Robot Santa was cheated of his naughty list, Leela decides it's time to fight back and forces Santa to help them. Though they had enough ships to mount a rag tag attack, Nixon says that the scammers have a fleet of solid gold Death Stars defending Earth. However, Santa grants them access to his factory for weapons and calls in his holiday friends, Kwanzabot and the Chanuka Zombie. But instead of Leela leading the fleet, it would be Zapp Brannigan. But before their fleet could link computers with the Nimbus, the Death Stars de-cloak and sends it crashing to the ground; Leela then takes de facto command. Unfortunately, she couldn't coordinate so many ships, so Hermes offers his bureaucratic mind to assist the fleet, destroying all the Death Stars; this helps Hermes win back Labarbara fully. However, the scammers have one last trick, the Sphere-O-Boom doomsday device that Bender had stolen for them, demanding their surrender. But it is revealed that Bender stole it back after being released from their control. The crew fires the device at the scammers' ship, destroying it. On New Year's Day, 3008 Bender explains that while sawing off the Professor's hand with a dull saw, he then figured that he needed the doomsday device for himself. Once he was out of the scammer's control, he pulled the old switchoroo. Fry sees that Leela is still unhappy that Lars left her at the altar, and tries to get them back together. However, just as Lars was about to tell Fry something important, the reunion is cut short by Nudar, who survived the doomsday device through use of a radiation proof vest. Nudar claims that the time-travel code still exists, and is on Lars. Lars tricks him into approaching the cryo-tube with the Bender on overload; once that Bender is released, the explosion kills them both. The explosion singes off some of Lars' clothing, revealing the time-travel tattoo. A flashback explains that Lars is actually Fry's duplicate, having survived Bender's attack in 2012, which burned off his hair and injured his larynx, deepening his voice. Upon realizing that he was Lars, the duplicate Fry froze himself to return to the future and be with Leela, hitching a ride in Michelle's tube, arriving in 3002 and took a job at the head factory. However, he realizes at the wedding that, as a duplicate, he was doomed, so he left Leela at the altar to spare her the pain of becoming a widow. During the funeral, Bubblegum and Nibbler state that nothing makes sense anymore, so someone will have to travel back and put the time tattoo on Fry in the first place; which is a job Bender did, by removing the tattoo from Lars and travels into the past to place it on the Fry frozen in cryo-sleep. Upon returning, Bender reveals that he had convinced his time-travel duplicates to remain in the cave with him instead of emerging when they were logically supposed to. Then they all emerge together. Nibbler is horrified, and shouts "Everyone out of the Universe!" before eating himself. The sheer number of time-paradox Benders causes a giant tear in the universe. Cast *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Lars Fillmore, Dr. Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, God Entity, Earth President Richard Nixon, Inuit #1, and Additional Voices *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez, Santa Claus Robot, Sal, Mr. Panucci, Barbados Slim, Elzar, Constantine and Additional Voices *Tress MacNeille as Linda, Dr. Cahill, Dr. Shlavinowitz, Turanga Munda, Tinny Tim, Hattie McDoogal, Leela's Wrist Thingy and Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche as Kif Kroker, Narrator, Hedonismbot, Schlump, Morbo, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Donbot, Clamps, Charles de Gaulle's Head, Leelu, Cryogenicist, Leroy Panucci, Inuit #2 and Additional Voices *Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad, Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Phil Fry the Presidential Aide and Additional Voices *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Philip J. Fry, Jr. and Additional Voices *David Herman as Nudar, Scruffy, Turanga Morris, Terry, Father Changstein-El-Gamal, Nude Bartender, Sweet Clyde, Phillip Fry the Obese Bum and Additional Voices *Dawn Lewis as LaBarbara Conrad *Kath Soucie as Cubert Farnsworth *Frank Welker as Nibbler, Fleb, Seymour and Additional Voices *Coolio as Kwanzabot *Al Gore as Himself *Mark Hamill as Chanuka Zombie *Tom Kenny as Yancy Fry, Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Michelle *Bumper Robinson as Dwight Conrad (uncredited) *Billy William the Third as Burger Wizard *Mr Gum as Goblin King DVD Extras/Special Features * Commentary by Matt Groening, David X Cohen, Billy West, John DiMaggio, Phil LaMarr, Cludia Katz, Dwayne Carey-Hill and Ken Keeler * Futurama Returns (A live comic book reading by the Futurama Cast * Everybody Loves Hypnotoad (A full length episode * Deleted Storyboard Scenes * A Terrifying Message from Al Gore (Animated promo for An Inconvenient Truth, featuring Bender and Al Gore * Bite My Shiny Metal X (a Futurama Maths Lecture) * Script: First Draft * New Character/Design Scetches * Original 5-minute Comic-Con Promo * Futurama: Beast With a Bilion Backs (Trailer) * Easter Egg - Ken Keeler Sketch Goofs * In the climax of the film, when Leela, Lars, and Fry are at the cryogenics lab it is day. However, in the scene before this, it is night, and Fry told Leela to meet him up there in 5 minutes. * In "Future Stock", Frys butt is clear of any Bender tattoo. * Michelle's boyfriend's real name was Charles in another episode. * When Bender goes to Pannucci's Pizza to kill Fry, this references Jurassic Bark, but in Jurassic Bark, Seymour was faithfully waiting for Fry, so how coud Seymour be like that? It screws the entire Jurassic Bark ending up! Reaction The film got completely positive reviews and a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Com. Category:Movies